Kuroshitsuji III: Oblivion, Remastered
by Kurokishujin
Summary: One cannot simply write a summary for a Fan-fiction, at least not until the fan-fiction has actually been completed. Irrelevant intrusion: if you wish to do a collab. with me, feel free to Private Message me, because writing a fan-fiction on your own can be quite tedious and time-consuming. Co-authors are a blessing, and it makes a story all that much more interesting and fun. Yes.
1. Prologue:

**_Hello everyone. As is the way with life, I decided to re-write one of my fan-fictions as the quality of said fan-fiction was not up to par. Regardless, it is none too deficient and this time I am aiming to please. Last time I was trying to be the most efficient author available without taking time to do so, this time however. I will try to be great, but not perfect, because perfection is a goal that always changes. You can chase it, but never catch._**

* * *

Prologue:

19th Century, Trancy Manor, England

* * *

Repulsive, absurd, morally insane. Those were the only three things that could describe Alois Trancy, a boy who was scarred by his past, it was irrelevant. All Claude cared about was the soul he would devour, he imagined the taste… sweet, and succulent, with a bit of juicy flames that would bite back in resistance, only to succumb to his absolute superiority, he shuddered and closed his eyes and let out a pleased sigh, Trancy would make one hell of a feast.

_Enough fantasizing. It is time for work…_

Meanwhile, in the room of Alois Trancy, the largest in the household, the young earl lay with his stomach flat against the bed and he flipped to the next page of his book, a horror book, it had just recently been dusted but the musty scent was still ever so present. It was about some sort of serial killer who went around murdering individuals without remorse. It was the only genre that actually interested him. This books pages were yellowed and frayed, with a coffee stain present through about half of the story, it gradually got smaller and only the last seventy-three pages were free of the corruption. He had received the book from a man known quite simply as the undertaker, he was strange and his eyes were obscured by his gray hair, he shrugged away the thoughts and continued reading. "The worst part…" The boy mumbled quietly and his expression darkened, he swept his hand across the surface of the bed and swished the book away. "Worthless." He stated, but only because the psychopath died at the end and everyone else was happy and pitied him because he redeemed himself and that entire sort, such rubbish.

"Claude!" Alois shouted and he could heard his voice as it echoed throughout the house… he waited for what felt like hours to get a reply from his cynical and obnoxious butler who had terrifying but equally greed-inciting eyes. Perhaps it was some sort of primitive reaction to say; MINE, whenever an individual of this species saw something shiny.

"CLAUDE!" Alois shouted even louder, he could feel himself growing ever more impatient by the second.

"Yes… your highness?" Claude asked, he stepped in through his master's door, and it made a slight creak as it did.

"You forgot to oil the door." Alois stated, and then sat up from his bed, he noticed his butler's eyes travel the room in an instant, a single flicker of the eyes was all it took for the demon.

"A book?" Claude almost sounded surprised.

"No." Alois stated and smiled over-happily. It was all an act, an act to grant the image to his self and others that he seemed less unhappy and annoyed with the endeavors that god and all those holy things threw at him. He felt like not even god loved him… and that was when he stopped smiling. "Dress me." He ordered Claude; his voice was now cold, and filled with contempt.

_I'll kill him for you Luka._

"Yes, your highness." Claude stated, and Alois stared into the cold yet apathetic eyes of his butler. Golden void. They made Alois shudder in disgust, it was like his eyes held the suffering of thousands.

Alois waited as Claude dressed him, but then undid his shirt in a futile attempt to usurp Claude's seemingly excessive amounts of patience. "Aw, annoyed now?" He taunted with a chuckle.

"No." The butler responded and because of this, the young earl wondered why Claude was so… empty, Alois was beginning to doubt that selling his soul to this demon was the right decision, however… he would continue to act like he was completely reliant on Claude… for now. He let out a somewhat depressed sigh, as Claude simply redid his buttons on the white dress shirt, without a second thought.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_**

_Excessively loud… all very annoying, I wonder who that could be… this early in the morning._

"Excuse me." Claude stated with a bow of his head and walked out.

When he left… Alois started giggling, and rolled, digging his face into the covers of the bed, he could now have whatever he wanted, which was what he wanted… but not only that, he could claim his revenge on the man who killed his little brother.


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning of the Start

**_As is the way with life... my brain currently hurts and my ability to write excessively well remains mostly unaffected. Regardless, this is the first chapter of my story... as far as I am aware anyway... and I've honestly forgotten what I wrote... scary indeed._**

* * *

Chapter One:

**_A few Minutes Earlier,_**

An unnatural storm, created by the powers of Sebastian Michaelis swept across the land, and a figure's coat swayed in the oncoming wind and rain, it struck his face with a certain ferocity and he did not feel impressed by Sebastian, not to the slightest, as a matter of fact he hated what his master had done to him. Regardless, he walked quietly as he made his way to the front gate of the Trancy Manor. Bound to Sebastian Michaelis as faithful and loyal servant. He was told to come here, for the sake of his well-being.

It did not look like a very enticing manor to be honest, but maybe that was because it was raining. "Dreadful… I hate getting wet." He stated and adjusted his hold on the trunk-handle in his left-hand. He wondered what was inside; it was heavy, but not too heavy for a person like him. He sighed deeply with resignation as he walked towards the manor, his shoes were getting demolished by the newly forming mud, and he hastened his pace. Finally arriving at the steps, he waved his free hand horizontally, pointing the palm down at his shoes… and suddenly flames erupted from the raven-black shoes and then faded in an instant. The mud was gone, and his shoes looked as they had just been shined… but to be perfectly honest, they just had been.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

The knocks were extremely resonate and he feel the vibrations in his hand, but the good news was that there were no indents on the front door due to him knocking too hard… it happened once before, and he had to buy a new one, so very expensive, his wallet was still thin because of it.

He waited for a few moments, in the rain, making him feel all the more bitter. After what felt like centuries, finally the wooden door opened with a prominent groan, it was an old door then. "What brings you to our door at this hour?" a golden-eyed man asked, he appeared to be the butler. He was dressed in a tailcoat, with black dress-pants, rimless but rectangular spectacles, black and recently shined shoes, with a black tie to top the look off. He seemed to be somewhat apathetic, and rather full of himself, yes indeed; the hairstyle seemed to speak wonders.

The man dressed in black with eyes obscured by his hood slowly opened his mouth to speak. "I've been caught outside in this dreadful storm; I was hoping I might trouble you for lodgings this day." He stated and adjusted his own rimless spectacles. In turn the golden-eyed butler continued to stare impassively as he contemplated within his fortress of solitude, _his mind_… or maybe he was expecting the direct intervention of his master, it turned out to be the latter.

The blonde-haired boy stepped forward, absolutely gorgeous blue eyes, and full-hair. It was healthy head of hair and he wore primarily black and purple clothing… perhaps grey with a touch of green, regardless, he also wore a tie and a white dress-shirt. Topped with high-heels, obviously to make his so very young and fragile self, seem taller. This incited a chuckle which the mysterious man successfully held back but he smirked instead. Initially the young Earl poked his head from behind Claude… he wondered how he could've hid so efficiently, but maybe that was because the butler looked to be over six feet tall.

Earl Trancy let out a gasp of surprise and looked at the man wearing his black coat. His eyes tried to pry the shadows from the man's expression but utterly failed. "Look at you!" Alois exclaimed and leaned in closer, "You're so filthy!" He added, and this caused the man's left eye to twitch ever so slightly, but fortunately they did not witness, or just pretended not to. "Just like a drowned rat!" He added and then the man slowly closed his eyes and gripped the handle of his case even tighter, Alois then leaned up against him, and finally on the tips of his toes before sniffing him once. "But still…" He began with hesitation and sniffed again. "You do smell rather nice." He whispered, "So, what's your name, hm?" Alois asked and that was the man's cue to finally speak.

"Caleb." The man stated bluntly.

Alois smiled slightly and dropped back down his normal size and while turning his head, planted his feet flat on the floor. "This man will be staying with us!" Alois exclaimed, and then looked tenser all of a sudden. "Understood? Claude?" He demanded of his butler, who narrowed his eyes, followed by the well-timed strike of lightning used atmospherically to express his contempt.

_How efficient._ Thought Caleb, and nodded his head slightly.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind being in the company of others, because we'll be having visitors today." Alois stated with an excited smile, Caleb knew all too well that this gesture was false and nothing more, in reality he was most likely resenting the visit he was to receive from the newcomers.

An hour later…

He still had not removed his coat and they all sat at the dining room table, most eyes were on him, and they all wore uneasy expressions. Caleb did not hide how he felt however, and looked directly at the viscount of Druitt; he nodded slightly when he did. The man dressed in white clothing glanced at him, an expression of uncertainty, but then he dramatized the situation, as per usual.

"Such an intense manner of dressing, so simple yet mysterious and foreboding!" He said and let out a sigh, "It peaks my curiosity to want to know what the man's face looks like, but alas, I may never know." He stated and Caleb slowly adjusted his hood, indeed. Hoods were more efficient than the common top hat for concealing the appearance of one such individual as himself. Sebastian would've made it work though, wearing a top-hat for the full lost vagrant look, not that Caleb's look was a fail, it was far from it.

Alois sighed and Caleb slowly turned his head to acknowledge him. "If you'd be so kind as to not interrupt me while I'm talking Viscount."

"Ah yes Earl Trancy, deepest apologies." The Viscount stated with a nervous laugh and then sat quietly, earning a glare from Alois, but then the earl simply smiled and acknowledged everyone in the room then continued his story.

A sad story **indeed**, he had told of how he was kidnapped at a young age, and then lived in a village for a very long time. He stated that the memory still sickened him to this day; still, he does not know what it was called. Nor did he know how long he remained there. He told of how they did not even let him go outside. All others pitied him, but Caleb did not. He simply acknowledged and tolerated the story as it came to pass. While the others thought in the present, he digested the information and assimilated it, then Alois continued on, telling about how another individual was treated the same as he was, and that it sounded silly how he thought of him as a younger brother.

However, he went on about how in eventuality the entire village was burned to the ground for unknown cause, his brother was dead and Alois was left alone in darkness, but fortunately. That was when his father found him, bringing him home then dying of horrible infection. It was indeed a depressing story but Caleb knew that was not all there was to it, because earlier today; everything was different colors, navy blue, purple and the entire sort. Now it was golden and red. So Claude was indeed a demon, but not only that, a spider, he realized this because of his phrases, but most importantly, the golden eyes.

Caleb averted his eyes from Alois' gaze and looked to the Viscount Druitt, the man eyes were filled with tears and he wiped them and cried out in what appeared as agony. "No lord, I take it back, I cannot forgive you!" He exclaimed and grabbed the priest who had been sitting next to him by the neck and shook him back and forth. Two movements and the priest grunted with surprise and stood up quickly.

_Indeed, you cannot, you envy Alois Trancy, don't you Chambers?_

"Please, Lord Druitt, despair is a sin!" He turned his head to Alois and bowed his head slightly. "Young man, I pledge to help in any way that I can and pray that you find solace in this world." The priest said, and Caleb smirked slightly, pity was for the weaklings. He would not pity Alois, he would admire his resolve but not his relative insanity or short fuse. Some other things have happened to this boy that nobody else was aware of, except Claude, the butler. It all peaked Caleb's curiosity, but that was not why he was here. He was here to obtain a certain object, of certain value for his master… Sebastian Michaelis.

Later that day...

It was evening, and supper, the room was massive, well-decorated with red, and gold, but it was all so very so tasteless, he just noticed this now, despite the fact that he'd been in here earlier today. Regardless, Caleb stared in a seemingly passive manner at the table before him. Then Alois picked up a plate and jammed it in Caleb's face. "Try this one!" He ordered in an expressive and what seemed to be happy manner. "Claude's cooking is simply delicious…" He said and then Caleb gave an acknowledging nod, but could not hide the distaste and how unimpressed he was in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sure it tastes quite nice… however…" He paused, and Alois looked at the plate in front of Caleb with some amusement. "Please observe the speck of sauce on the rim of the plate." Said Caleb and he could feel a smile of amusement begin to form with the annoyance of the spider that stood behind him… Claude. "I assume it would've been too great an inconvenience to dab it with a cloth." He added and smirked with absolute pleasure.

"My apologies sir… I'll clean this…" Claude stated and leaned forward, and picked up the dish… but paused in middle of stepping back. "I didn't realize that a man who doesn't remove his coat at the dining table would have such delicate sensibilities." Claude remarked with a slightly smug, yet empty voice. An admirable sound emitted from Claude's mouth. It made Caleb want to shiver with excitement as he heard the voice of yet another worthy adversary. It had been so many years since the last time… the last time he had been forced to serve Sebastian.

"You flatter me." Caleb stated, none too impressed, but smirked when he earned a chuckle from Alois, Caleb simply turned his head to face the boy. Alois in turn finally seemed to get a glimpse at his guest's eyes, crimson-caramel pulse, filled with an insatiable lust for _more_.

He noticed that Alois gasped and got to his feet to follow Claude, so his eyes were too intense for an individual of his caliber to handle. That was highly irrelevant, but he supposed that he could always stay for the day and take part in the nonsensical endeavors of today. Seeing as how Sebastian was giving him two days before matters would be taken into his own hands… actually, no. He would get the item and then leave, using any means necessary.

He sat quietly and waited for his food to arrive, and taking all things into account, such as this Butler's desire for perfection; he would be waiting for quite a while... and with that, he let out a deep sigh of resignation and slowly removed his hood because they had both left and nobody was here to see him, he took a piece of the bread on the table, then took a careful and also extremely tasteful bite, examining the knowledge of the taste, assimilating it, digesting it. Then the flavor exploded as though it were a time-bomb waiting to go off and he felt the joy-filled tears well-up in his eyes.

_By Nirvana! This is one of the greatest things I've ever eaten in my entire life!_

Perhaps he would stay awhile… it couldn't hurt too much... could it?


	3. Chapter Two: Meet the Caleb

Chapter Two: Meet the Caleb

He continued to sit there in the dining room with his hood down, chewing furiously as he

Caleb felt his ears twitch as he chewed the bread carefully. Somebody was here... but it was far too late. Alois Trancy grabbed Caleb by his fox-ears and the victim let out a sigh. "What are these?!" Alois asked excitedly and Caleb closed his eyes in complete resignation, then swallowed the last bite of Claudes bread. He had eaten the entire tray, and was now no longer hungry.

"Those are ears."

"I know that, moron, but what kind of ears and why do you have them?"

Caleb slowly turned his head to face Alois and his eyes flashed a slight red, causing the small and rather insignificant child to let go of his ears and jump back a step, why was beyond Caleb and he didn't really care. "They're my kind of ears, and I have them because I was reincarnated with them." He stated bluntly and he realized that Alois was currently in a daze after seeing Caleb's face, which was currently not obscured by the darkness and hood he had been wearing to shield his true identity.

"I know you..." Alois whispered quietly, and Caleb's eyes showed some intrigue at this statement.

"You know me?" Caleb, the boy with the strange ears asked. "What do you mean you know me?"

"You were there..." Alois stated and pointed a finger at Caleb. "You were the one... who... who... helped us." His voice was getting shaky and Caleb swallowed hard, Alois was beginning to have that look of infatuation in his head, and Caleb wasn't sure he wanted to know what he was forgetting... but he asked anyways.

"I helped you? I don't remember." He stated, and that was enough of an indication that he wanted to know.

"You saved me and my little brother Luka, from those bullies... don't you remember?" Alois was starting to cry and the tears streamed down the blond boy's face. Caleb now felt incomplete... something was missing, but he could not figure out what it was, was Alois telling the truth about him helping Luka and his brother? He couldn't remember it.

"I don't remember." Caleb stated and let out a brief sigh.

"What do you mean you don't remember. You were there! It was you!" Alois raised his voice and shouted at Caleb, then lunged at him, and Caleb gasped... the memories flooded back into his mind.

* * *

He was standing in the shroud of an alleyway, in darkness. Observing as a boy and his brother-apparent suddenly ran past him on the dirt road, their strides were long and appeared to be forced, they were tired and looked to have been running for quite some time. He stepped out of the alleyway and three other boys were now chasing after the duo. Shouting derogatory terms such as: worthless, combined with maggot. They rushed past the more ominous of the boys, the one who had been in the alleyway as they continued their chase, their strides weren't at the max and they were larger than the two they were chasing so they weren't as tired either. He noticed the glint of sunlight flashing on a blade as one of the boys chased after them.

So they have the intent to kill. That's not very nice.

Caleb walked after the blond and brown haired boys, as well as their pursuers. All he could do was watch as the smaller of the brothers slipped and fell, the blond stopped and turned around. Displaying admirable compassion as he ran to try and help his brother up... still no matter how compassionate and noble the gesture is... it was still fatal, and that's where divine intervention would come in.

The boy with the blade was the first to charge, lunging at Alois whose eyes widened with shock and terror. Caleb moved quickly, and time seemed to lock into place as he walked forth, his strides were calm as ever and then he stepped in, he kicked the back of each of the boy's legs except the one in the middle. He simply stepped in between Alois and the armed boy... his eyes were closed as he lunged, how ineffective.

He let go of his grasp on time and the other two boys fell to the ground writhing in pain and clutching their legs. "Hello there." Caleb stated casually with a nonchalant smile as he gripped the wrist of the boy, who opened his eyes.

"W-where did you come from?!" The boy exclaimed and Caleb could see the fear in the boy's eyes.

"What do you mean? I've always been here." Caleb said and let out an insincere smile and the boy tried to pull his hand free... but then Caleb squeezed harder and the very prominent sound of bone crushing made him scream. Oh... the noise was so beautiful, he loved the sound of a future killer deciding to change his path because of the divine intervention of a demon.

He let go of the boy's hand and he started screaming in terror as he stared at his completely crushed wrist and ran away. Screaming for the support of his mom to help him... oh she could not help him, for the bone was essentially reduced to gravel. A fate that could've been avoided if he hadn't been so intent on killing another human being. "Farewell!" Caleb called out to the boy, then smiled and waved. Now that that is taken care of. "Are you hurt?" Caleb asked and turned around to look at the blonde-haired boy. Holding Luka in his arms.

"N-no." The blond-haired boy stated and Caleb smiled.

"Good." He stated and started walking away, departing from these individuals... Trancy had a lot of enduring to do in this village, because it was far better than going back home to his pedophilic father and if she was still alive, the suicidal mother who had been raped and violated by the father of Alois Trancy more times than he could keep track of.

"Wait!" Alois shouted.

"Hm?" Caleb turned his head to face Alois and the way he did, the light of the sun shone directly onto his face, he didn't realized at first.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, me? I was just passing through... I'm going on an trip."

"Can you take us with you?" Alois asked, and Caleb turned his head away from Alois and let out a chuckle.

"I'm afraid not, Jim. It's far too dangerous for you to be where I'm going... but I promise I'll come back and take you on an adventure next time." Caleb said and started walking away, he heard no protest from the young Alois...

* * *

"I never did get to take you on the adventure I promised you, did I?" He asked Alois, whom had his arms wrapped around Caleb.

"You came by more than once and were always there during our greatest time of need... but when Luka and the entire village was murdered, you never came back again..." Alois stated, and Caleb smiled slightly.

"I did, but Luka's body was present and yours was not. I assumed you had been killed by the flames and decided to simply wander off... but that was when I met Sebastian Michaelis... a man I fought in battle and lost to, in exchange for my life or services." Caleb said to Alois who stepped away from Caleb once again. He wiped his eyes and sniffled. "Sebastian Michaelis?" Alois asked.

"Yes, for a Demon of his caliber he's pretty classy and takes thing seriously... he doesn't really seem like the massacre sort of person."

"What are you getting at?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, I just recall from your story, that Luka was dead, but you didn't say his body was mutilated... much unlike the others... so that leaves one possibility, a demon had devoured his soul. I remain curious." Caleb stated and his ear twitched, Alois' eyes weren't even focused on Caleb's, he was instead staring intently at Caleb's fox-ears. Alois slowly leaned forward and continued to stare intently, he leaned even closer and Caleb grew irritable. He let out a deep and annoyed sigh, but Alois still didn't get the message and leaned even closer... and closer... and- "Stop it!" He shouted and growled. Alois jumped back in fright and started laughing nervously. He avoided eye-contact and let out a slight sigh.

****"Where are your manners, fox?" A cold and familiar voice asked, apathetic and empty as usual, though he could not hide the slight concern at the thought of losing his very own meal. "We invite you into this estate and you dare raise your voice at my master? I suppose I'll just have to take matters into my own hands... master, your orders?" Claude turned his head to the blond master of the estate...


End file.
